


The Camera Eye: Life of the Party

by puss_nd_boots



Series: The Camera Eye [35]
Category: MEJIBRAY, the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing worse than being stuck at a dull party where you have to chat up industry people because you’re a director/producer is finding out your new lover is free tonight - and you’re still stuck at the dull party. Except for Uruha, this unwelcome situation is about to take a welcome turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Camera Eye: Life of the Party

**Author's Note:**

> Part of an ongoing porn industry AU series, links to previous installments can be found [here](http://puss-nd-boots.livejournal.com/83567.html). GazettE and SCREW belong to PS Company, Mejibray belongs to White Side Group, Alice Nine are now free agents, I own the story only.

One thing that always seemed to happen among the porn industry was what had come to be known as “I’m only going if HE is” parties.

These were gatherings thrown by people who liked to surround themselves with porn stars – members of the wealthy gay “Velvet Mafia,” hipster writers who wanted to show off their OMG EDGY cred (in the latter case, the other guests at the party would usually include punk musicians and avant-garde artists), or wealthy expatriate ladies who wanted to show how OMG OPEN-MINDED they were.

In all cases, the host wasn’t exactly someone you wanted to spend time with – primarily because their interest in your work was for all the wrong reasons (to make themselves look good, usually, except in the case of the Velvet Mafia guys, who were looking to score with a porn star). Yet at the same time, you knew being at the party could benefit you with a shot of financial backing or positive press when you needed it.

Thus, the “I’m only going if HE is” mindset. As in, “I’m only going if I have a lover with me – primary or secondary – and there’s at least a couple of friends there, so I have people to hang with and will not be pounced on by the host because I look lonely.”

So it came as absolutely no surprise that when one such invitation arrived at Uruha and Kai’s apartment – this time of the Velvet Mafia variety – Kai immediately said, “I’m not going – unless Shou is, too.” He immediately pulled out his phone and texted his secondary lover.

“Is he still filming with Nao on that night?” Uruha said.

“Nope, he’s free.” The answer came back. “Shou said he’s going as long as Ruki’s going, too.”

“I’ll check with him.” Uruha pulled out his phone and texted the actor – and got back a fast response. “He said Shou’s going if you’re going, which means he should go – but he’s only going if Byou or Yuuki show up.”

“Yuuki’s not going to go,” Kai said. “He avoids those things like the plague.”

Uruha sighed a little inside. If Yuuki avoided those things, it meant that MiA would definitely avoid them. Hell, he couldn’t remember seeing many Suicide Boys at all at “I’m only going if HE is” events. Indie porn had other ways to gladhand needed funding.

“Let me check on Byou,” he said, pulling his phone out again.

Kai put a hand on his arm. “Uruha – we don’t HAVE to go to this party, you know. All the other guys will be perfectly happy if we don’t. Relieved, even.”

Uruha caught the real meaning behind the words – “The one you really want to see won’t be there, so you don’t have to, either.”

He patted Kai’s arm. “I’m not going to leave you there alone if Shou gets pulled away. Plus, any opportunity for extra funding helps. Even with the costumes and props we got, Dateshi Blue 2 is going to be more expensive than the first one.”

“You sure?” Kai said.

“Positive. Plus, it’s not like we won’t be with other friends, right? The night won’t be a total loss.”

“Okay. We’ll see about Byou, then.”

Uruha just smiled and gave his lover a hug. Of course, he could think of better ways to be spending an evening where he wasn’t working. Like playing video games. Or ordering pizza and finding a series to binge-watch.

Or something involving a man he’d only been with once before – and couldn’t wait to be with again.

* * *

These parties were usually noisy, glitzy affairs in elegant homes – usually Western-styled, with big, European-type chandeliers and elaborate furniture, but with one wing of the house in a traditional Japanese style, to show the owner hadn’t forgotten or forsaken his heritage.

The owner would always greet his guests at the door, give them drinks and tell them to make themselves at home – with a quick rundown of where all the rooms of the house were located. Hosts at these kinds of parties – especially the hipster and expatriate rich lady varieties – just loved the idea of porn stars going off to fuck each other or other guests in the upstairs bedrooms – it was oh-so-naughty.

As for the porn stars? They appreciated the info. It was a place to slip off to with a lover if you were bored with the evening. Or, for that matter, take a quick nap.

“Bored” is what Uruha was within an hour of them getting there. He’d made small talk with the host and a few other people with money. He’d found a couple of industry writers and chatted them up about the forthcoming Aoi/Ruki video – but didn’t say a word about their REAL next big project. That was still top secret.

At least Kai, Shou, Ruki and Byou – Jin didn’t come because he was working on the script for Datenshi Blue 2 – seemed to be enjoying themselves. They were off in a side room with drinks, trying to play some kind of game involving rock-paper-scissors and the loser trying to cover his head before he could be whacked with an improvised paper fan. (According to Shou, the original version of the game had involved a rubber hammer when the Nine Films crew invented it). A few guys from Hard Candy and Adonis were drifting over and getting in the game as well.

Uruha was contemplating saying the hell with playing politics and gladhanding and grabbing a paper fan himself when his phone went off with a text. Of course, it was MiA. “What are you doing? I’m done with work.”

Well, this just made his current situation suck even more. “I’m at a party I don’t want to be at.”

“Really? Where at?”

Uruha gave the host’s name and the location. “This is what you get when you’re a director – you have to go to these things.”

“Oh, I know that party. We got send an invitation to it.”

“You’re smart not to go.”

“Are you going to be there awhile?”

“Unfortunately.”

And then . . . silence. Uruha checked his reception – nope, still a full number of bars at the top of the screen next to the word “Softbank.” He hadn’t lost any signal.

He sighed. Well, MiA had gone off to do something else with his evening. Maybe he was with Subaru. He couldn’t blame him for that. Or maybe . . . Uruha still hadn’t asked him about a primary boyfriend. He really should do that . . . sometime in the near future.

Uruha headed back to the bar – where he was grabbed by a half-drunk writer who was determined to pump him for info about upcoming productions. Well, he wasn’t going to break – at least as far as Datenshi Blue 2/Project Top Secret was concerned.

The writer kept trying to trip him up, though. He’s banking on me being drunker than he is, Uruha thought. Fortunately, I’m a world champion at this.

“What about Subaru?” the writer said for what must have been the 10th time. “What are your plans for him?”

“We will be working with him on several projects, which I can’t elaborate on yet,” Uruha said. “Now, about the Aoi and Ruki film . . .”

And after a few minutes of that, “Yes, but what about Subaru? Is he going to be co-starring with Yo-ka again?”

“We’ll make casting announcements when we’re ready to release information,” Uruha said. “Until then? No official announcements. Sorry.”

“Heard you’re going to have a video where Yo-ka and Ruki both have scenes with him.”

Okay, this guy was a clever drunk. He deliberately mis-said “Ruki” to try to get Uruha to say “You mean Yuuki” – and thus confirm that a Yo-ka/Yuuki/Subaru video was definitely in the works.

Nope. In the sea of porn media, Uruha was an experienced fish. He wouldn’t bite. “Like I said – no casting announcements until we’re ready. That’s the way it is.”

The writer just shook his head and walked away. Good riddance to bad rubbish, Uruha thought. I wouldn’t give him a scoop if I was working in an ice cream parlor.

He was going to have his drink refreshed – because he needed it at this point – when he heard a small hubbub behind him. “Can’t believe HE’s here,” one guy said. “They never come to these things!”

“Fashionably late, too, another one said. “He walked in right before people were going to leave. Or at least leave for upstairs.”

Uruha turned around – and his jaw nearly hit the floor. There stood MiA, still in his makeup from the shoot he’d just done, wearing a black leather jacket and matching pants – probably the closest thing to party gear he could pull on with short notice.

“Oh, my GOD,” Uruha said, rushing over to him. “How did you get here?”

“The invitation was still on my boss’s desk,” MiA said. “I popped into work, grabbed it and came here.”

“I can’t believe you did this! I mean – you never come to these parties!”

MiA moved closer to Uruha and whispered in his ear. “I didn’t come for the party. I came for you. You said you were stuck here for awhile.”

“Oh, my God. . .” He suddenly felt choked up. He felt like a damn teenager. What was this guy doing to him? Hell, what was this guy doing FOR him? Coming to a place like this must have been like selling part of his soul.

“Come on,” MiA said. “We can go out back, where the pool is.”

“How do you know . . .” Uruha said.

“Houses like this always have a pool, don’t they?”

Uruha just nodded. He let his lover grab him by the hand and lead him toward the back of the house. He couldn’t believe this was happening. For the first time, he was actually going to ENJOY one of these damn parties.

* * *

Across the room, the arrival of the new guest just happened to catch the eye of one of the game-players – who temporarily halted the action.

“Hey,” Shou said. “Isn’t that . . . one of the Suicide Boys?”

“There’s a ton of fucking Suicide Boys,” Ruki said.

“No, I mean the real Suicide Boys. The original ones.”

“You’re seeing things,” said Ruki. “They wouldn’t come here.”

“No, he’s right,” Byou said. “I see him, too. It looks like MiA. And he’s talking to . . .”

“Uruha?” Kai suddenly snapped to attention.

The others looked surprised. “Well, yes,” said Byou. “So?”

“He came here for him,” Kai said, amazement in his voice. “I can’t believe it.”

“Kai, what the fuck are you talking about?” Ruki said.

Kai looked over at Ruki. “Remember when I stayed over with you guys last week?”

“Yeah, well, that happens all the time,” Ruki said.

“Not that you mind it.” Shou playfully nudged his lover with his elbow.

“Hey!” said Ruki. “We’re getting off the topic!”

“That’s why I stayed over,” Kai said. “MiA was at our place.”

The others just blinked at him. “At . . . your place?” said Byou.

Kai nodded.

“With URUHA?” said Byou.

“Well, I wasn’t there,” said Kai.

“You mean they were . . .” said Byou.

“Of course they were,” said Ruki. “What do you think they were doing, playing Mah-Jongg?”

“Holy . . .” Byou shook his head.

“Hey, I approve,” Shou said. “Kai and I have been together awhile now. It’s about time Uruha found an outside guy of his own.”

“I just never thought Mr. Director would fuck a guy he planned to work with,” Ruki said. MiA working on one of their videos was now common knowledge around the PSC offices - but specifically which video was not.

“Neither did he,” Kai said, softly.

He watched the two head out to the pool. He certainly wasn’t going to disturb them. Quite the opposite – he was going to let them have their fun. He approved of this matchup more than anyone.

* * *

Uruha was happy to see that they were the only people going out to the pool. The other guests seemed to be more taken in with the promise of the upstairs rooms, the bar, or both.

“I still can’t believe you came here,” Uruha said as they walked toward the shimmering expanse of blue water – which was shaped roughly like a human kidney rather than the standard rectangle of in-ground pools. Obviously, the owner of the house just had to be different.

“I didn’t want you to be unhappy.” MiA squeezed Uruha’s hand. “Besides – I kept thinking about you when we were filming today.”

“Were you doing an action scene?” Uruha said – “action,” of course, being industry jargon for “What people watch these videos for, and it ain’t the scenery.”

“No,” MiA said. “Straight dialogue scenes today. The dull stuff. Well, it can be fun, I suppose, if the script’s good.”

“Is it?” Uruha sat down on a chaise lounge at the side of the pool.

“It’s decent, at least,” MiA said, sitting next to him. “We’ve had better ones.” He looked into the water. “It’s going to be very different working with you, isn’t it? I mean, from what I’m used to?”

“Well, I can guarantee you’ll have better scripts,” Uruha said. “Our writers are great.”

“It’s going to be funny working with new actors,” MiA said. Of course, with the kind of videos they made, that meant a lot more than “running dialogue with people.”

“They’re easy to work with - and they’re very interested in co-starring with you,,” Uruha said. “And you’ve already been with your main co-star in Datenshi Blue 2.”

“Subaru,” MiA said. “Not all the way. I mean, there’s been no penetration between us. I told him I wanted to save that for on-camera. That way, what happens between us will be, well . . . authentic.”

“I like authentic,” Uruha said. “You’re thinking like a director already, you know.”

“You think so?” MiA looked over at him.

“You want the best performance out of your actor,” Uruha said. “You care about how it looks on-camera. Yes, you’re thinking like a director.” He put an arm around the other man. “But you’ve got to realize that being a director has a down side too, you know.”

“Which is?”

“Dealing with nosy press. And fickle fans. And prima donna actors. And people who . . .” He winced at the memory of the incident involving a mainstream film director “. . . take advantage of your talent.”

“But it’s worth it, isn’t it?”

“Very worth it. When you see the finished product, what you worked so hard on? It’s like nothing in the world.” He squeezed him tighter. “Oh – there’s one more downside. Having to attend boring parties like this one.”

“But it’s not boring anymore, is it?”

“No. Not at all. Not since you’ve been here.”

And suddenly, Uruha got a sudden inspiration. It was crazy, to be sure. Totally wacky. And that made him want to do it all the more.

He got up and started unfastening his shirt. “Let’s go skinny dipping,” he said. “There’s still nobody else around.”

MiA looked around. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure. And even if there _are_ people looking? You’re used to people seeing you naked.” Uruha said, dropping his shirt on the chaise.

“You’re not,” MiA said – but he was getting undressed anyway.

“I’ve been in a video, remember,” Uruha said. He was down to his underwear now. “And we’re going to be in a scene together, aren’t we?” He peeled off the last garment and dove into the pool. The cold water hit his bare skin like a sudden shock – but in a way, it also felt so, so good.

“Oh, yes, we are.” MiA shed the last of his own clothing and dove in after Uruha.

The two swam around, splashing each other like kids, laughing. MiA teasingly tried to dunk Uruha, and Uruha followed suit by ducking under the water and pulling on MiA’s long, long legs. They ended up in a breathless tangle of limbs, roaring with laughter.

Uruha felt free. He felt happy. He felt like he was a million miles away from the dull drudgery of dealing with reporters and moneymen.

What a difference having one person show up made.

He leaned over and kissed MiA, making it deep, wet and hot right away. MiA responded, opening his lips and pushing his tongue toward Uruha’s, his hands running down his lover’s wet body, over his back to his ass, squeezing it hard.

The two men moved even closer, rubbing their bodies together, pushing their tongues into one another’s mouths, running their hands everywhere they could . . .

Until they started to sink down in the water. They grabbed hold of each other, laughing.

“Maybe we need to go in the shallow end,” Uruha said, “where we can put our feet on the bottom without sinking.”

“I like that idea,” MiA replied, reaching for Uruha’s hand. The two of them swam to the low end together, and when they could plant their feet on the bottom and stand waist-deep in the water, they picked up right where they left off, kissing with even more hunger, wrapping their arms around one another, then just touching, feeling everywhere.

Uruha brought a hand to his lover’s chest, finding a nipple and pinching it lightly, causing MiA to lean back with a gasp, offering his neck for Uruha to run his tongue along.

There was no longer any concern about if anyone was watching. Not when Uruha was nibbling MiA’s jawline, and MiA was squeezing Uruha’s ass, and they were completely and totally lost in each other, barely noticing even the water around their bodies.

They rubbed together, slick flesh against slick flesh, their hard cocks pressing into one another’s skin, the coolness of the water contrasting with the heat between them.

“We . . . need to find another place to . . .” MiA gasped, glancing around them. They may not have cared about people seeing them, but flat-out having sex in someone else’s pool wasn’t cool – not to mention unsanitary.

Uruha pointed to the side of the pool. “There’s a cabana over there,” he said. “But do we have any . . .”

“I came prepared,” MiA said.

Uruha kissed him. “See? You’re going to make a great director. You’re ready for anything.”

The two men climbed the stairs to get out of the pool, making just a brief pitstop at their discarded clothes so MiA could go in his pocket for the condoms and lube. They slipped into the cabana, closing the door behind them, Uruha fumbling on the wall to see if there was any kind of light switch.

“This is a changing room,” he said. There were hooks on the wall for clothes, towels and swimsuits, and in the corner, a plain plastic chair covered with waterproof cushions.

MiA glanced around. There was a pile of clean towels folded in the corner. He grabbed one and threw it over the chair – since the waterproof cushions didn’t look like they’d feel very good against bare skin.

He sat down on the chair, legs widespread, leaving no doubt about what he wanted Uruha to do.

Uruha went for it. He fell down on his knees in front of MiA, kissing his lips, then down his neck, to his chest, sucking a nipple gently, then lifting his head so he could flick his tongue over it, then sucking again.

He moved lower, and lower, tongue licking at the droplets of water, tracing a warm trail down to his ultimate goal . . .

Uruha licked around the head of the cock in front of him, kissing it, then licking again. He felt the man beneath his stir, heard his light moan . . . his mouth opened, and Uruha slid down on the shaft, sucking him with long, hard draws.

“Oh, yes . . .” MiA moaned, reaching down to Uruha’s head, grabbing it as Uruha slid a hand up MiA’s body, playing with a nipple, squeezing it.

He moved his head up and down, feeling the cock glide through his lips, hardness against softness, pressing his tongue against the side of it, feeling the delicious, unique textures. God, part of him wanted to keep sucking this man until he screamed in ecstasy, and part of him wanted to turn him over and fuck him senseless, and another part wished he could do both at once.

He pulled almost all the way back, keeping the head in his lips, running his tongue over it, and MiA shuddered hard, grabbing Uruha’s head again, pulling lightly at his hair.

“Aaaah, so damn good . . .” he moaned. “I’ll come if you keep that up . . .”

Uruha raised his head. “Do you want to? This way, I mean?”

“I want you to fuck me,” MiA said. “I want to ride you.”

He wasn’t going to argue with that. He reached for the lube, pulling away from MiA – and his lover got out of the chair, turning around, putting his hands on the chair and sticking that wonderful ass out like an invitation.

“You’re so gorgeous.” Uruha slicked his fingers, quickly pushing one of them inside MiA, and the younger man moaned, pushing his hips backward.

“You are, too,” MiA said. “Do it, I want to feel you inside me . . .”

“You will.” Uruha pressed a second finger in. “You’ll be in control. You can have me as deep and as hard as you want.”

“Yes . . .” MiA pushed back hard against the two fingers. “I want to see your face when we’re fucking. I want to see you come.”

Uruha slid his hand along MiA’s bottom as he pushed in the third finger, thrusting them in and out, opening him up more, listening to his moans of anticipation . . . the director’s cock was rock-hard and throbbing, longing to be buried deep within him.

“I’m ready,” MiA said. “Please . . .”

Uruha thrust his fingers a few more times, though, because he wanted to make sure that MiA was fully open, that it would be good for both of them. He pulled them out, reaching for the condom, putting it on and slicking himself.

MiA stood up, and Uruha sat on the chair, bracing his legs to support MiA, holding his arms out to him. MiA straddled him, facing Uruha, lowering himself down on the lovely hard thing, slowly . . .

Uruha watched his lover’s face as he was penetrated – a brief expression of pain, then melting into pleasure, even bliss. There was a brief pause, both men clinging to each other, eyes locked, panting . . .

MiA began to move, a slow, gentle thrust, still looking into Uruha’s eyes – which made the connection between them seem all the more intense and intimate. Uruha slid his hand along the other man’s torso, finding and playing with a nipple again, rubbing back and forth over it, squeezing it.

The thrusting began to pick up, little by little, and Uruha felt the delicious sensation of tight heat sliding all around his cock, encasing him. He raised his hips, thrusting into him deeper, loving the fact that even though he was doing the penetrating, he wasn’t the one in control.

Oh, no, that show was all MiA’s. He moved up and down, his thrusts getting wilder, faster, harder, his head leaning back, his face a beautiful portrait of ecstasy, the way his lips were moistly parted, his eyes glassy with pleasure.

Uruha usually produced porn for other people – but here was a beautiful, sensual porn show just for him.

MiA was breathing hard now, moaning loudly, moving up and down hard on the cock within him, shifting his hips here and there . . . Uruha let the hand that had been pleasuring his lover’s nipple slide down and wrap around his hardness, stroking quickly.

“Come on,” Uruha said. “Make yourself feel good, fuck yourself on me, I want to hear you come . . .”

MiA thrust down hard, and he hit a spot within him that made him see stars. He cried out, thrusting against that place again, and again .. . .

And then he let out a wail, arching upward as he trembled, the come running over Uruha’s fingers, and Uruha brought the hand to his mouth, licking at the white drops, the taste just adding to the parade of sensations within him.

He thrust upward again, and MiA kept thrusting downward, and soon, the pleasure was bursting within Uruha, exploding like a supernova. MiA got to watch his face, just as he’d wanted, as Uruha cried out his lover’s name.

The men snuggled in the chair, kissing softly, wrapping their arms around each other, not wanting to let go. They just sat there quietly as their breathing returned to normal.

Then, MiA said, “That was worth the trip here.”

“That was worth this whole party,” Uruha said. “You’re amazing.”

“And the skinny dipping was fun, too.” MiA snuggled against him again.

“We need to do this again,” Uruha said.

“How many dull parties do you go to?” MiA raised his head.

“Too many.”

“I could liven them up.” MiA stroked Uruha’s hair.

“You don’t have to.”

“Yes, I do. I have to get used to those things if I’m going to be a director, don’t I?”

Uruha hugged him closer. “You’re dangerous, you know that?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re more addictive than a drug.”

“I’ve never been called a drug before,” MiA said. “I think I like it.”

As Uruha hugged him closer, he knew what the real danger with MiA was – that he might be flat-out falling in love with him.

* * *

The group that had been playing Rock-Paper-Scissors was now sitting quietly together, the other players long gone. Most of them were looking at their phones, engaged in some form or another of social media.

One of the rules of “I’m not going unless HE’S going” parties was that you didn’t leave until the people you came with did. Right now, there was one person not present and accounted for.

Uruha walked up to the group. “Hey,” he said. “Is the party over?”

“Might as well be,” Ruki said, looking up. “I’m ready to get out of here.”

“Me, too,” Shou said. “I’m going home and taking a long bath.”

“Not if I get there first,” Ruki said.

“We can always share the tub, you know.”

“I’ve got a significant other to get home to,” Byou said. “Need to see how much progress he’s made.”

“I’d like to know that, too,” Uruha said. “Soon as I have the script, I can draw up the shooting schedule.”

“And that’s something I’ll be interested in,” said a voice next to him.

All the heads snapped up. For the first time, they became fully aware the director wasn’t alone.

“Guys,” Uruha said, “I’d like you to meet MiA. He’s going to be working with us.”

The others exchanged a glance. Well, how about that – Uruha was introducing his new squeeze to them directly.

“Hi,” Shou said. “I’m Shou, and this is Ruki and Byou – and do you know Kai already?”

“I know him,” Kai said, giving him a big smile – even though they hadn’t been formally introduced yet.

“Nice to meet you all,” MiA said. “I hope that we’ll work well together.”

“I hope so, too,” Byou said. “I know for a fact I’m in the new video with you.” Of course, Byou was going to be reprising his role from the first Datenshi Blue as Yo-ka’s human love interest.

“MiA will be perfectly at home with us,” Kai said. “Long as he likes a wild and crazy atmosphere, anyway.”

“I’ve never had any other kind,” MiA said.

“Well, let’s get going,” Uruha said. “We’ll get a cab for us, and MiA, you . . .”

“Are coming home with us,” Kai said.

Uruha turned toward his lover, blinking. “What?”

“I can bunk out in the living room on the futon. You two can have the bed.”

Uruha pulled his lover aside. “Excuse me,” he said to the others. To Kai, he said, quietly, “Kai, are you sure? I mean, really sure? I don’t like having MiA to myself while you’re sleeping alone.”

“Of course I’m sure.” Kai gave him one of his million-megawatt smiles. “Look, Uruha – how many times were you alone when I was off with Shou?”

“I was working.”

“All work and no play, you know.”

“But it’s not fair for me to be playing if you’re not working!”

Kai pulled him close. “I’ve had plenty of playtime. It’s time for you to have yours now. You know I’m doing this because I love you so much, right? I want you to be happy, and he can do that.”

“You’ve made me the happiest damn man in the world, you know that?”

“He can add to that. You don’t realize it, but since he arrived tonight? You’ve been glowing.”

“I have?”

“Yes,” Kai said. “And I love to see you glow.” He kissed the top of Uruha’s head. “I’ll stay out of the way of you two, promise. And I’ll make all of us French toast in the morning.”

“All right,” Uruha said. “You have a deal.” He walked back to the others. “MiA, well, you have an invitation . . .”

“I’m accepting,” he said – and then turned to Kai. “Thank you. Thank you so much.”

“Of course,” Kai said.

Uruha wrapped an arm around each of them. “All right,” he said. “Let’s go.”

He’d never liked coming to these parties. He usually left them regretting that he’d come. But tonight? Quite the opposite. He’d had the ultimate “I’m only coming if HE’S coming” experience – and a very meaningful one indeed.


End file.
